A phenomenon known as shear thickening is normally present in a general suspension fluid. Previous research has mainly focused on preventing production equipment from being damaged by sudden shear thickening. In recent years, the shear thickening phenomenon has become understood further thanks to the development of the colloid science, and this knowledge has been utilized in research into protective applications.
A shear thickening material can be applied in impact resistant and protective equipment. It may instantly absorb energy to become hardened and to provide protection under high-speed impact. When the energy is released, the shear thickening material may recover its original state (e.g. a moldable state)
Accordingly, developments of the shear thickening formulation with a faster shear thickening rate or a higher protective effect and protection equipment utilizing the same are important topics.